dnddragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mek'smar
Importance Mek'smar is a medium-sized town that has existed for what some suspect to be over a thousand years. It is certain that it has existed, and survived through the Dragon War. This is because Mek'smar has always been a primarily human-based town. Mek'smar has much housing, and a lot of farmland around it, as well as the Bearidian forest. It is located on the South-Eastern Coastline. Mek'smar also happens to be the hometown and birthplace of most, if not all of our adventure's heroes. It is a simple town but has a reasonable size population of around 1000 people. History Historian Records Mek'smar has existed since long before the Dragon War and has a library, called the Historian Records, which it is famous for, as it has the largest historical records outside of the Hidden City. These records tell us much of life before the Dragon Wars, although, we are uncertain over whether these records are biased, as most of them are written by humans within our town, and many of outside sources are recorded letters from the past, rather than first-person recounts. The Historian Records holds thousands of books, letters, and telegraphs of the past, and although almost all of it is from a human perspective, it is immensely important in knowing much about the Elder Races, as well as how life used to be. It is here in which we can try to theorise over what is happening in the present, and what will happen in the future Before the Dragon War Before the horrifics of the Dragon War, Mek'smar was a much larger town than it is now. Because of this, several ruins lie around the place, although many of the simple structures have been torn down as to reuse the timber for firewood, and the stone to build new buildings, especially those in which are used to grow things to trade to the Hidden City and other human towns that still exist today. Many of these other towns are reclusive, but Mek'smar is in contact with around a dozen other towns within 400 miles of the town. The reason why Mek'smar was such a large town was that of the port. This port was one of the largest on the continent, trading for even the Hidden City itself, along with those of the Elder Races. Mek'smar was the only town that had a port which could hold ships that travelled the seas. Because of this, Mek'smar had a large population, that some suspect even reached 5,000. Along with this, it held several travellers, meaning it had many inns and taverns, compared to the one inn and two taverns of today. Now, Mek'smar's port is decayed and the piers are rotting. Along with this, no one on the continent has any boats that can travel the seas, as the boats were either destroyed by the dragons or used to flee the continent to try to cross to the next to escape like the last of the Metallic dragons. It is even rumoured that another race lies across the seas, written in our books as Halflings. ''They are a short race, and it is suspected this is why some members of Mek'smar are so incredibly short. Long before this, however, Mek'smar was founded after a traveller found the location, and decided it was perfect. Near the ocean, forest, cliff and grassland. Only one problem remained. The fact that in the forest, lived a young green dragon. Luckily, this traveller and two of his friends were impressive adventurers. A warlock, paladin and a fighter, they fought off this dragon who called him elf 'Mek'smar' and almost killed him. Mek'smar fled, and the warlock thought that he put up an honest fight, and so, they decided to name the town after him. This was during a time when dragons weren't so feared. During the Dragon War The Dragon War never directly inflicted Mek'smar, as it was a human town, and the Dragons saw it as less of a threat than those of the Elder Races. However, businesses begun to fail as Mek'smar stopped receiving ships from overseas, along with from the other towns. Travellers stopped arriving, and slowly, the purpose of the port became desolate as after the last ships left with people trying to escape, none remained to travel overseas, and no one from other continents wanted to face the brute of someone else's war. Because of this, the taverns and inns stopped having much business, and most closed down altogether. The few members of the Elder Races that lived in the town, and the dozen or so half-elders (tieflings, half-elf, etc.), were all killed in their beds. Many didn't agree with such violent actions, but the City Garrison did not bother to search for their murderers, as they were as scared as the killers themselves. After the Dragon War After the Dragon War, Mek'smar still was poor in magic, although it did increase in divine magic, as churches rose up, and people flocked to them in this time of fear. Mek'smar never became as big as it once was, and many criminals moved into the port, which is now abandoned completely. Magical Premise In Mek'smar, most people follow one of five gods. One of ''Pelor, god of the sun and agriculture. Another is ''Kord, ''god of the strength and storms. The third is ''Melora, ''goddess of the wilderness and the sea. ''Raven Queen ''is the fourth, the goddess of death. Finally, the last is ''Moradin, ''the god of creation. There are around four times the amount of Divine magic users compared to Arcane magic users. The clerics of these religions choose almost any domain, although the Trickery domain is barely heard of, as the idea of such is comparable to how dragons pretend to be human. A singular wizard lives in town. No one really knows what he specializes in, but he lives in a high tower, in the Northern sector of Mek'smar. It is rumoured that he is a part elf, although he would never admit it, as many still do not trust anyone who admits to having the blood of something inhuman. A few sorcerers, along with Warlocks live in town. Sorcerers, people mostly accept in Mek'smar, as those who have the power are mostly born with it through a way they cannot understand, but the people know the children do not choose it. Warlocks are not to be trusted, having made a contract with a being far more powerful than themselves. Important Locations The Market Square The Market Square is a place in which food from the local farms are sold, and a few other stalls sell miscellaneous trinkets and other items. Most people in town go here to buy their bread, fruit, meat and the rest of their daily diet. The Old Port The Old Port used to be functioning but now the wooden pier is rotting away in several places, and the scum of the town use it as a base of operations. A few animals also live there, and it is a place that parents warn their kids not to go. Orphanage Kids whose parents have passed live here, along with kids that are found in places such as the Bearidian forest. A surprising amount of kids are found, without knowledge of where they came from. Two women run the orpphanage, one is known for being incredibly nice, and one is really mean. Wizard's Tower In the northern sector of the town, a large tower looms over the rest of the buildings. The local people avoid it, as the man who lives there is someone that not everyone can understand. He is a man who chose to study arcane magic, and many will not trust him. Adventurer's guild Everyone knows about this building on the edge of the forest. A small house, most people treat it with scorn, calling the two men who run it a bit 'crazy'. Most parents recommend their children to stay away from it, as it could give them some 'frivolous ideas'. After all, who wants their kids to go get advice from a man missing a leg? Travelling Cow Inn The Travelling Cow Inn is the singular Inn in town. It has a small taproom at the bottom, but most just go there for breakfast if they stay here for the night. It isn't known for being the cleanest of places, but if you pay for a reasonable room, there most likely won't be anything else in your bed. The Caramel Cup The Caramel Cup is a 'family friendly' sort of tavern. It's more of a restaurant than anything else, and they don't sell any ale, only wine. It is also a common place for first dates, and second dates, and well... dates in general. It's the more fancy food venue of the town, and is often very full. The Whiny Duck The Whiny Duck is the lifeblood of Mek'smar. Farmers from nearby, and anyone who has a hard day of work will often come to the Whiny Duck for some hearty broth and ale. It is also a place where you can usually find someone passed out on the ground. The Whiny Duck has a few rooms above it, but mostly locals will stay there rather than travellers, when they don't want to go home.. Or if they had a bit too much ale. Townhall The Mayor's office is in a room here, along with a community hall and a conference room. Next to the door, there is also a town board, which will have a notice up every day or so, with people looking for help or advertisements for something or another. Guard Barracks The City Guard stay here. Often people will join the city guard to get a free room for living in, in return standing guard at the markets and at the main roads a few days a week. It is a decrepit stone peak, near the Old Port, although they don't often go bother the criminals who have made a home in the Port. Sewers The Sewers run under the town and are full of rats, giant rats and who knows what else. Most people wouldn't venture down there, not because it is dangerous, but because it is plain gross. What else do you expect a sewer to be like? Temples There are 5 temples around Mek'smar, one for each of the gods that most people follow. Clerics live here, along with Acolytes and the such, and people can go to pay for divine rituals to be done by these masters of divine magic. Various houses and Businesses What a surprise! People actually live in the town. But actually, there are several residential streets, with a few businesses mixed among them such as the town's healer, and a weaver. Historian Records Probably the main reason in which people now visit Mek'smar, the town of Mek'smar holds one of the largest libraries outside of the Hidden City. Although the Historian Records are known for their history books, they also have an extensive amount of language guides, meaning that many people, even ones who do not know another language, come here to translate texts. Nearby Areas Bearidian Forest, Cliff Bay, The Southern Cliff-faces, and Mek'smar Farmlands